


Everything I Need

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [21]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Lottery ticket.





	Everything I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: winning lotto ticket, Support and Comfort

Hux jumped as he heard the jangle of metal tokens as Kylo slid his key into their apartment door. He jumped up from his spot on the couch to face him.

“Ky! I have news!”

Kylo smiled wanly as he looked up at Hux, and it was enough for Hux to notice the dark circles under his eyes, the way his shoulders were slumped. 

“What’s wrong?”

Kylo shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it neatly before toeing off his shoes and lining them up underneath. Hux frowned. Now he really knew something was wrong. Kylo never kept his shoes tidy until Hux had tripped over them three times. 

“Babe, are you ok?”

“No,” Kylo finally said. “I’m… just no.”

Hux crossed the space between them, and folded Kylo in his arms, resting his head on the top of Kylo’s head as he felt Kylo’s hands wind tight into his shirt. Hux rocked him gently for a while, just standing there with him. 

“They laid us off,” he muttered. “The place is shutting down, so they got rid of us first.”

“Poor love,” Hux said, pressing a kiss to his hair. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do Hux.” Kylo pulled back from Hux’s embrace but didn’t look him in the eye. “This is the second time this has happened.”

Hux took his face in his hands, gently encouraging him to look towards him. He waited until Kylo lifted his eyes to met his, then pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“How about I run you a bath,” Hux said, “and order ridiculously spicy take out from that place you like?”

One side of Kylo’s mouth lifted in a half-smile. “You hate that place.”

“I do,” Hux confirmed, “but tonight you need it.”

Kylo nodded. “All right.”

“Good. Now go into the bedroom and get undressed, I’ll be with you in a minute.”

When Kylo turned to leave, Hux picked up his laptop, looking at the screen confirming his selected lotto numbers as winners. Tomorrow would be soon enough for that news. Tonight Kylo just needed him.


End file.
